Walk In My Shoes
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: Take a look at Riley's life at age thirteen. You never know what he may get himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk In My Shoes**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Sup, y'all. 'Dis is ya boy. Riley Freeman: a.k.a. Riley Escobar. Young Reezy. 'Dat nigga you love ta' hate but don't wanna hate ta' love. Like they say, a nigga don't wanna fuck wit' a nigga like me 'cause a nigga like me don't fuck around. No homo.

Yeah, I'm 'dat nigga 'dat made yo' bitch leave you or yo homie and come ta' me. Yeah, 'dat's me to a T.

But yo, check 'dis out, right? Like Nate Dogg say, 'I ain't never loved no ho.'

At least, 'dat's what I thought 'til yesterday. 'Dat day changed a lot o' shit and how I feel 'bout things. I'll tell y'all what I'm talkin' about.

Come 'n' take a **walk in mah' shoes**.

* * *

"Get yo ass up! Get yo ass up! Get yo ass up! Get yo ass-"

I went 'n' touched 'da snooze button on my iPhone lyin' by mah' head so quick, you wud'da thought I was Bruce Lee brought back from 'da dead. Fa' real.

I still need ta' change 'dat fuckin' alarm 'doe. Cindy went 'n' changed it to 'dat annoyin' ass voice clip of T.I. Man, 'dat shit make me wanna keep mah' ass in bed even longer.

Ta' my right, Huey's bed is empty 'n' his bed is made, as usual. I worry 'bout him sometimes. Dude's so uptight, you could stick a piece o' coal up his ass 'n' a diamond'll pop out. One o' 'dem blood diamonds, too, since he all pro-black 'n' shit.

"Boy, you betta' get yo' ass up befo' I make my belt wail on yo' ass like Aretha Franklin in '68!"

Damn, Granddad! Cain't a nigga get a few mo' minutes of sleep in this muthafucka? Shit! Even me bein' thirteen years old now, he still wanna whoop mah' ass like Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee 'n' Jet Li put togetha'.

I don't know 'bout y'all, but gettin' up at 7 o'clock in 'da summertime ta' make me 'n' Huey have ta' do garden work is a bitch! We cain't even make a bowl of cereal, a pop tart, or nuttin' first!

But I finally got up 'n' out of bed 'n' into 'da bathroom, 'n' I do what I gotta do: shit, shower 'n' get mah' swag on. Lookin' at myself in 'da mirror, 'dis summer, 'dis thirteen year old is definitely gone' get all 'da bitches.

"C'mon Riley, we gotta go and trim those bushes before Granddad gets in our asses again," Huey peeked his head through the door, lookin' serious as hell. 'Da nigga ain't even knock, eitha'. What kinda shit is that? Fuck him 'dough, I'm still gonna get mah'self lookin' right befo' I'm through.

"Pause," 'dat was prolly 'da hundredth time I used 'dat shit 'dis week, 'specially wit' him 'n' Granddad. Just hearin' Huey slip like 'dat wanted ta' make me laugh, but I knew that if I did, he was prolly gone' fight me right here 'n' now in 'dis bathroom. "Too easy," I whispered.

"Riley," He was gettin' agitated, and 'dat's exactly how I wanted him ta' get, so we could get 'da work done faster. He stepped out 'da doorway so I could get out. He was wearin' his usual pro-Black t-shirt 'n' Army fatigue pants shit. I didn't wanna get mah' fresh shit messed up from 'da yard work, so I got dressed in mah' wife-beater 'n' baggy jeans.

"Huey, I know why you wanna get 'dis shit done so quick. You tryna' get up in 'dem girl's guts, huh?" C'mon, Huey. You knowin' damn well you wanna get some cut from Jazmine ta'night. Even he don't wanna do the work as much as I do.

Huey was slow ta' react on 'dat one. I knew I hit dude's soft spot. "Whatever," he said as I followed him downstairs into 'da livin' room.

Damn 'dat bacon smelled good. I bet it's 'dat apple cured bacon, too. I can't wait 'til I'm done with 'dis dumb ass work, so I could get me some. Only thing 'dat broke me out of 'dat good feelin' of smellin' 'dat good ass food was walkin' into 'da garage ta' get 'dem expensive ass gardenin' tools Granddad left for us to get. I know he steady laughin' like a mad scientist 'cause he gets ta' work us like we slaves, while he get ta' sit 'n' watch TV all day.

"And don't forget ta' water 'da lawn, take out 'da trash, wax 'da kitchen floor, sand down 'da-"

As we stepped out ta' 'da front yard, Granddad's words was soundin' like Charlie Brown's teachers, just a bunch o' wompwompwompwomp shit. He was still runnin' off at 'da mouth, yellin' out orders. Why he ain't just go 'n' get Lando who got more experience wit' 'dis shit, 'n' could prolly do it for free, too!

"Let's jus' get 'dis shit ova' wit'," Huey looked at me. I knew he was waitin' for what I was gone' say. "And so you can get wit' Jazmine later on 'n' hit 'dat."

Huey's eyes glared at me as he started trimmin' a bush wit' an electric bush trimmer. He may've been mad but he knew I was right.

After we finished cuttin' everythang we needed ta' do, 'da shit was lookin' nice like some shit you'd find on Better Homes and Gardens. Huey went on inside, prolly ta' go on his laptop or somethin'.

"Hey, Riley!" I turned around ta' see some chocolate chick from mah' school, wit' a fat ass, wearin' booty shorts walkin' by 'da yard wit' her small ass dog on a leash. Her long hair damn near went ta' 'da top of her ass, too!

"Sup shawty," I walked up ta' her 'n' she stopped, along wit' her dog. At 'dat point, 'dere was no doubt she would be givin' it up. 'Da happy look on her face gave it away. After a few minutes of choppin' it up wit' her, I told her I had ta' bounce, so she took my number 'n' left. Shanelle was her name, but soon she'd be screamin' out my name wit' her face down, ass up in da' air, beggin' fa' mo'.

Soon as she left, I went back inside 'n' threw my ass on 'da couch. Granddad came in 'da room. He burped 'n' started rubbin' his stomach befo' he sat in his chair. Guess he jus' got finished eatin'.

I turned ta' look at 'em. "Granddad, there still any breakfast left?"

He shook his head. "Nope, Huey done ate it all. Boy's stomach's so big now, he almost went 'n' ate my food, too! I ain't cookin' no mo' food this mornin', so you bettah' go 'n' fix some food ya' own damn self!"

"Dayum! Fuckin' Huey!"

"Hey, watch yo' mouth, boy!"

Guess I can still go on down ta' McWuncler's 'n' get me a McWuncler Sausage Griddle wit' cheese. I ain't gone' be cookin' _shit_ today!

Soon as I was 'bout ta' get up 'n' go, my damn iPhone rang. I had ta' put 'dat "All About the Money" by Gucci Mane 'n' Rick Ross as my ringtone, 'cause 'dat's me all day.

I accepted 'da call, 'cause I knew who it was. "Sup, this's Young Reezy, and it's you, my favorite young breezy. W'sup, Cindy?"

"Riley, we gotta talk! This's serious, for real, baby," she sounded like she got done cryin' or somethin' 'cause her voice was all shaky.

'Da first thing I wanted to know was what 'da fuck's goin' on? "Oh it's like 'dat? 'Den wussup?"

'Den, 'da shit she said next hit me in 'da chest like one of Huey's kicks.

"Baby, I think I'm pregnant…"

Maybe one o' 'dem kicks from Huey wouldn't be so bad right 'bout now.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Walk In My Shoes**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Granddad found out 'bout 'da news from Cindy's parents a few hours later, all hell broke loose. Fo' real.

"Boy, you too young ta' be raisin' a lil' kid! Ain't no way a kid like you gone' be raisin' a kid, born from a kid mother! And don't think fa' a second you gone' bringin' that kid up in heah'! And anotha' thang-"

_Woooooooooooomp! Womp wooooooooooomp! Womp womp womp woooooooooooomp!  
_

'Dats all I could remember mah' Granddad sayin' afta' 'dat, 'cause he kep' goin' on 'n' on 'n' on. I thought Huey was gone' be laughin' at me while we was at 'da dinner table, but he kept his ass quiet.

Eithah' he prolly almost got Jazmine pregnant, or he thinkin' o' somethin' ta' use against me. "Granddad, Riley was wrong for doin' what he did, but he shouldn't be punished so badly 'bout it."

Man, no homo, I almost wanted ta' give Huey some dap; maybe even a hug. "Yea', my bad Granddad!" I tried ta' tell him while him 'n' Huey was eatin'. 'Dey didn't give me any food. I doubt Huey had anythang ta' do wit' it, but he wasn't helpin' none.

"My bad my foot!" Granddad dropped his fork on his plate, got out o' his seat, 'n' next thang I knew, he grabbed me by 'da arm 'n' dragged me upstairs to mah' room. Man, fa' an ole' ass grandpa, he was hard as shit. No homo. I gulped as he started takin' off his belt. 'Dats pretty much 'da only muthafucka I'd let whoop mah' ass, but y'all betta' not tell nobody I said 'dat shit.

"Since you wanna try bein' a man so much, you gone' take 'dis ass whoopin' like a man!"

A lil' while later, after it felt like two days Granddad spent whoopin' mah' ass, I stayed mah' ass in mah' bed. Mah' shit hurt like Muhammad Ali, Mike Tyson 'n' Floyd Mayweather took they turns beatin' on mah' ass, fa' real. Huey said he went 'ta go 'ta Jazmine's crib. I know he gone' get in 'dem draws, 'cause Mr. & Mrs. DuBois went on vacation, 'n' somehow 'dey let Jazmine stay home. Lucky ass nigga. Next thang I knew, I passed the fuck out.

"Yo, Riley? You aight, man?"

Ed kept lookin' ahead while drivin' us back to his crib in his ride. I sat behind him 'n' Gin Rummy in 'da back seat while we drove away from robbin' 'dis one bank a few cities away. We had been killin' it lately wit' 'da robberies, but ever since yesterday, shit ain't been 'da same. 'Dat day, it had been rainin' like crazy. I guess 'da shit was fittin' for how I was feelin'.

"Yea', I'm aw'ight…" Bein' surrounded by big bags full o' money didn't help me feel no betta' at all. Money couldn't change 'da fact mah' ole' lady is pregnant, and prolly' cuz o' me.

Gin sighed. "Naw, nigga, you ain't aw'ight. What's 'da deal, yo?" He asked, lookin' at me over his shoulder.

Only thing I could think of was doin' a Chris Brown by chuckin' mah' deuces up 'n' sayin' goodbye ta' Cindy. But fa' real, 'iono what I could do. I ain't wanna be no bitch 'n' bail on my lil' seed. But she said she was on birth control, talkin' 'bout she had 'dat shot 'dat makes you not have a kid or somethin'. Damn, I hate lyin' ass bitches.

"It's 'dis chick I been fuckin' wit', man," I scratched the back of my head. "She's expectin'."

Ed smacked his forehead. "Awwwwwww man! Didn't I tell you ta' use a rubber 'n' shit when you gettin' in 'dem guts?"

I couldn't look at either one o' 'em no mo' 'n' changed my view ta' 'da black backseat floor. "Yea', ''dats what I was thinkin'! I coul'da swore I used one! She was one o' 'da first I had fucked befo', so I knew 'ta use it!" Only thang wrong was I lied. I ain't use one.

Ed stopped the car abruptly at the red light and turned so he was face to face with me. "You sayin' you used one wit' her?"

I nodded mah' head slowly. 'Dis shit was embarassin' than a muthafucka. "Yea'."

Gin smirked. "'Den maybe she lyin', man! But if she really is pregnant, yo, check 'dis out, right? It ain't too late to make 'dat broad go on a rollercoaster ride! Or check 'dis out, check 'dis out! Get 'da both of y'all togetha' in a hot tub 'n' see how 'dat shit go! Or go 'n' get one o' 'dem abortion pills 'n' slip one in her drink! She won't know what hit her, mah' nigga!"

Ed hit 'da gas once 'da light changed ta' green. "Damn Gin, ''dats grimey as fuck!" He said before both of 'em started laughin'. But I wasn't laughin' at all. 'Dis shit was too real fo' me ta' start laughin' wit' 'em.

All I knew was 'dat I felt like shit, 'n' couldn't wait 'ta get back 'ta 'da crib.

Later on, I was chillin' in mah' room, 'n' 'da last thang I wanted ta' do was talk ta' Huey right now. But I knew his ass wouldn't go away, so I jus' kept ta' mah'self. While on mah' iPhone, I could see out 'da corner of mah' eye 'dat he was on his laptop, typin' some shit up. My iPhone rang, 'n' I looked at 'da screen 'n' saw I got 'dat Cindy hit me up wit' a text message.

"_How u doin' Reezy? Miss u"_

I hit her ass back wit', _"Cool, how bout u?"_ 'n' waited for her ta' hit a nigga back. I could hear Huey's music comin' from his laptop while we both kept quiet. He said 'dey was called Public Enemy or somethin'. 'Da one guy from the group was aight, but 'da otha' one was borin' as hell. He ain't talkin' bout 'da trap, or blastin' at niggas, sellin' dat yayo, or even smokin' 'dat dro! I mean, I give 'em credit fo' talkin' bout gettin' at 'da police 'n' shit. But 'da bottom line is, 'dey still gay.

'Da iPhone rang again so I went 'n' checked my messages 'n' saw 'dat Cindy hit me back, finally. _"Im aight, Im gonna go 2 da ob/gyn n a few dayz n c wat's up wit' lil Reezy or Rihanna"_ Cindy sent 'dat shit a few minutes later, quicker 'den usual. She stay takin' foreva' 'ta send a damn message.

Iono, but fo' some reason, 'dat shit ain't bother me like I thought it would. It felt kin'da cool bein' a parent 'n' shit afta' all, at least in writin'. Plus, Cindy was a down ass chick, so why 'da fuck not go on wit' it. But 'den, how do I know it's mines? I mean, Cindy's cool 'n' all, but she was fuckin' wit' a few otha' dudes befo' me. I didn't give a fuck, 'cause I don't love 'dem hoes, but 'da truth gotta be known sooner or later.

"Riley, you cool?" Huey had his attention on his computer while talkin' ta' me. He could be a lil' too serious a lot o' 'da time, but I could tell he was fa' real wit' askin' me 'bout 'da whole thing.

"I'm aight. I jus' gotta deal wit' it like a real nigga wud'," I was 'bout to say mo' shit, but I got anotha' text. What got me doe' was 'dat it was from someone I ain't even expect...

_"Huey told me what was going on with you, Riley. Are you okay?"_ 'Dat picture perfect Queen's English spellin' from 'dat text I jus' got was a big ass fuckin' giveaway 'bout who it came from. I looked up at Huey ta' see if he saw 'da surprised look on mah' face. Turned out he was gone, but his laptop was still playin' 'dat music. Maybe it was good 'dat happened 'cause who knew what was 'bout ta' happen if he figured out what was goin' on.

_"Im cool, Jazmine," _I hit her back wit' mah' text 'n' 'den put mah' iPhone down. But yo', I swear, jus' as I put 'dat shit down, I got hit wit' anotha' text...from Jazmine. Damn she fast!

_"Seriously Riley, I'm very concerned; not only because we know each other but because Cindy and I have surprisingly become good friends, no matter how 'hood' she can be sometimes. No, I take that back, most of the time." _'Dis girl could prolly write a whole essay o' a text message 'n' not know it._  
_

_"O fa real? I ain't know dat."_

_"Riley, do you think Huey knows yet?" _Man, I had a feelin' 'bout what she was gone' say, but I couldn't let her think I was scared o' some shit, so I kept mah' cool._  
_

_"Bout whut, Jazmine?"_

Jazmine, girl, you betta' not say what I think you gone' say. _"You know what I'm talking _'bout_, Riley. I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out."_

_"Bout whut?"_ Damn, I was soundin' like a broken record but I needed ta' make sho' we was on the same page, 'cause if we was, I was fucked.

_"_'bout_ you and me, and what we did last night."_

Dayum. Figured it was only a mattah' o' time befo' she couldn't hold it in no longah'. What's a nigga ta' do now?

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Walk In My Shoes**

By** DaveTheWordsmith**

**Disclaimer: **Boondocks is owned by Sony Pictures Digital Inc. and Aaron McGruder. All the copyrights associated with Boondocks belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I jus' got back from takin' Shanelle 'ta 'da mall. I knew I'd eventually get her hooked. Soon as I came in 'da door, I saw a chick I didn't expect standin' 'dere, lookin' mad as hell.

"Didn't think I'd show up 'n' talk to yo' ass face to face, did you?"

I ain't say nuttin'. I jus' threw mah'self on 'da sofa.

"What's goin' on, Young Reezy? What you gettin' all quiet for?" Cindy got way too close into mah' face. I kept mah' head down.

She kept askin' me a whole gang o' questions. I picked mah' head up 'n' looked her straight in 'da eyes. "What'chu think? I ain't know 'dis shit was gone' happen!"

Cindy took a few steps back but kept runnin' off at 'da mouth. "Nigga, you had sex ed! You didn't use a condom! What you think was gone' happen?"

Aight, I couldn't sit down no mo', so I got up out mah' seat. "Yeah I know, but we did our thang seven weeks ago! You ain't tell me shit 'bout you bein' pregnant 'til two days ago 'n' we broke up a month 'n' a half ago!"

Fa' some reason, she stayed quiet. I kept on talkin'; 'dat was a big mistake. "Don't think I ain't feelin' anythang 'bout all o' dis! I got mah' ass whooped so bad by Granddad I couldn't sit down right for two weeks!"

"That ain't shit compared to what I gotta go through when I give birth to our child!"

"Oh yeah? Well what if you don't? What you think 'bout 'dat?"

"Reezy, ain't no way I'm havin' no abortion! Nothin's goin' inside my body 'n' killin' our baby! Tomorrow I'm goin' to mah' OB/GYN 'n' see what's up!"

"Cindy, you heard what your parents 'n' Granddad said! Ain't no way you havin' a baby at fifteen! Plus I'm thirteen! I'm finna' be fourteen 'n a few days! We ain't gonna be able ta' support it! That ain't a good look!"

"Stop callin' our baby 'it'!" Cindy growled. She started pokin' me in 'da chest ovah' 'n' ovah'. "See, there you go again! Always bein' so selfish 'n' shit 'n' carin' only about yo'self! That's why I hate you!" She shoved me. She ain't knock me off mah' feet. She kept backin' me up 'til I felt 'da sofa on 'da back o' mah' legs 'n' almost fell ovah'. "I hate you!"

"Hate me all you want, 'den."

Next thang I knew, mah' ass got slapped 'n' 'da face. Fa' real. Damn 'dat hurt. I ain't punk out like no bitch 'doe.

"Mmm hmm!" Cindy smiled like a lil' evil bitch as I sat mah' ass down on da sofa. 'Den she had ta' start laughin'. "What you gone' do, you punk bitch?"

She shouldn'ta said 'dat. I screamed when I jumped out my seat. I grabbed her by 'da shoulders 'n' held her tight. My body wouldn't listen 'ta me. I started shakin' her like a nigga possessed. I could hear her cryin' but I ain't care.

"Bitch, you betta' watch what you doin' befo' you regret 'dat shit lata' on!" I yelled in her face. "Ya heard me? Now get 'da fuck out!"

* * *

Later 'dat afternoon, I couldn't stop watchin' 'da 1st 48 on TV. Otha' shows ain't shit compared 'ta 'dat show. Only thang I don't get is why niggas stay snitchin' when 'da cops wanna interrogate 'em 'n' shit. Now me on 'da otha' hand? I wouldn't say sheit. Nigga, I ain't no snitch!

"Huey, I thought I told you to take out the trash!"

Granddad stood over me while I sat in 'da sofa, chillin'. I looked up at him, but 'den reached up to feel mah' hair I picked out into a big ass fro. I see why he got me confused wit' Huey. We look alike when we got 'da same hairstyle.

"I'm Riley, Granddad. Huey took out 'da trash a few hours ago."

Granddad sighed 'n' shrugged his shoulders. "Oh…sorry, boy," he said 'n' 'den left 'da room 'ta go into 'da kitchen. "That girl better hurry up 'n' do your hair befo' I gotta whoop both of yall's asses in case y'all try to trick me," his voice faded out by 'da time he got out 'da room.

Mah' attention went back 'ta 'da TV. "Hahaha, see! I knew 'dat nigga was gone' snitch soon as 'dey got him in 'da interrogatin' room," Mah' sides ached from laughin' so hard.

'Da iPhone went off in mah' side pocket. I changed mah' tone 'ta Bun B & T-Pain's "Trillionaire". I had a feelin' who it was. I pulled 'da phone out 'n' I accepted 'da call.

"Riley."

"Cindy."

"Forgive me, baby. You know how us pregnant bitches get."

"Gotta think 'bout it."

"Fine, 'den! Be like 'dat!"

'Da front door slammed. Yelling started 'ta take over 'da one on one conversation I was havin'. It sounded like Jazmine 'n' Huey goin' back 'n' forth. "I don't believe you, Huey Freeman!"

"Ay hol' up, Cindy! I'll call you back!" I ended 'da call 'n' put 'da phone back in mah' pocket. Huey 'n' Jazmine walked into 'da house, arguin' befo' 'dey stepped foot in 'da house, as usual. At least 99.9% o' 'da time I can keep mah' hoes in check. 'Dis nigga Huey: hail naw!

Huey frowned 'n' snatched 'da bottle of water Jazmine had in her hand. "It's true, Jazmine! Dasani announced the recall of their bottled water products. There may be excessive amounts of lead in each bottle!"

Jazmine turned her back ta' him 'n' sat next ta' me 'n' 'da sofa, arms folded ova' her big titties covered by her pink tank top. Don't ask me how big 'dey was 'cause I'll be heah' all day.

"Huey, I had some Dasani two days ago! I'm not sick, see?" she stuck her long tongue out 'dat looked normal 'n' den put it back in.

Huey sighed 'n' shook his head. "Fine. But when times turn for the worse, don't expect me to offer you any of my rationed emergency water," he went upstairs, I guess 'ta our room o' somethin'. Jazmine stopped lookin' upset 'n' smiled at me.

"Ready to look all pretty now, Riley?" she flexed her fingers 'n' mah' face, which made me wanna yell at her. I kept mah' cool 'doe.

"Hell yeah! I'm tired o' Granddad thinkin' I'm Huey all 'da damn time," I got down on 'da floor between Jazmine's legs 'dat she spread fa' me. "Wait, hol' up? Pretty? You know how I don' like you sayin' 'dat! 'Dat's gay!"

Jazmine slapped me on 'da back o' mah' head. Good thing most o' mah' fro took 'da impact from 'da blow. "Hush! Take it like a man, Riley!"

"Pause!" I said 'cause of a normal reflex I got. You neva' know when you least expect 'dat shit, s'pecially from otha' niggas. But 'den I realized a broad said 'dat. "Wait…neva'mind," I felt a lil' pain when Jazmine pulled on mah' hair. Ain't give a nigga a warnin' o' nuttin'; jus' went straight ta' work.

"Riley," Jazmine whispered right in mah' ear while workin' on mah' hair. I had ta' admit: 'dat shit felt a lil' good. "I'm still worried."

I started 'ta rub on Jazmine's bare legs comin' from 'dem black shorts. I'll admit, she had some smoove' ass legs. "Don't worry, 'dat nigga ain't gonna find out 'bout us."

"Hold up, Riley. There's no 'us'," I turned around while Jazmine still had some o' mah' fro 'n her hand. "What happened just happened, that's all," I caught her lookin' at me like I was crazy.

I started ta' laugh. "Yeah, you soundin' all coo' now. Jus' a few secs' ago you was all scared 'bout Huey findin' out."

"I'm not scared…I just feel bad."

"It ain't yo' fault, Jazmine. Now you know why I'm that nigga so nice they named me twice," I spit out befo' Jazmine hit me again on 'da back o' mah' head. "Ow! Dayum!"

"Remember who's in charge right now," Jazmine continued doin' her thang wit' mah' hair. "Or else."

"Whateva…"

Soon as she finished doin' mah' hair, Jazmine handed me a mirror. I put on my quarter smile while lookin' at mah' reflection. My half or full smile might make her faint. 'Da 'rows looked fresh as hell. "Yup, you 'da shit when it comes 'ta doin' dis. Why you gotta give me a pink mirror 'doe?" I gave it back to her. Wrong move. She hit me playfully on 'da top of my head wit' it.

"Hush, boy! Be glad it ain't an ass whoopin'!" Jazmine said, tryin' 'ta sound like Granddad. She started gigglin'.

I picked myself up and sat next to her. "Oh, so you a comedienne now?"

"Hilarious," Jazmine put her hands in her lap. She stayed quiet fa' a lil' while, 'den started talkin' again. "Seriously Riley, remember to keep what we did last night a secret. I didn't tell you before, but…you were my first and Huey doesn't know." When she said 'dat, mah' mouth dropped.

"What?"

"What the hell?" Granddad came out from 'da kitchen, lookin' mad as hell, wearin' a shower cap and towel 'round his waist like he jus' got out 'da shower o' somethin'. No homo.

"Uh...Granddad...see what had happened was..."

Dayum. 'Da shit jus' keep pilin' up, gettin' higher 'n' higher.

…


End file.
